A New Day
by Lana7
Summary: Rory broke up with Dean. Jess doesn’t know that. Rory gets sick, and Jess goes take care of her. The fan fic starts after the first episode of the third season. Rory knows that Shane is with Jess. She didn't talk to Jess since she went to Washington.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A New Day  
  
Author: Lana  
  
Feedback: Yes, please, I love it!  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess, a little Lor and Luke (later)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Sumary: Rory broke up with Dean. Jess doesn't know that. Rory gets sick, and Jess goes take care of her. They start talk about something that they were trying to hide. The fan fic starts after the first episode of the third season. Rory knows that Shane is with Jess, but she never talked with her. Rory didn't talk with Jess since she came back from Washington. Note: It starts after ep 1 (season 3) So Jess and Rory hadn't talk yet and she knows that he is with Shane, but that's all she knows about her.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rory open her eyes. She get up and go to the kitchen take some coffee, when she start to listen Lorelai's steps on the stairs.  
  
Hon, you're late. No, I'm late, you're super-late, no, hyper-late, no-  
  
Rory cut Lorelai, passing her a cup of coffee, "You didn't get your coffee yet, did you?"  
  
- How did you know that? Well, anyway, we're both late. If you don't run we wont have breakfast at Luke's, and-  
  
They sit at the kitchen's table, drinking cold coffee.  
  
- Ok  
  
- Ok?  
  
- Ok.  
  
- How that's ok? We have to have breakfast at Luke's. I need my coffee with my pancakes.  
  
- So go, I'll have breakfast at home and then I'll go to school.  
  
- What's happening Rory? You're trying to hide, but after that crazy summer thing you're avoiding go to Luke's. I thought you had decided that you won't be with Jess, that you want to be with Dean. Aren't you together?  
  
- Yeah, we are. I'm not avoiding go to Luke's, I just don't want pancakes.  
  
- Hum. So you prefer to go hungry, 'cause we don't have anything to eat, and drink cold coffee instead of go to Luke's and have a wonderful breakfast, with a hot coffee, because you don't want to eat pancakes?  
  
- Yep.  
  
- Sure. It makes all sense. Hon, I told you, I don't want you to be with Dean just because of me, I want you to be happy.  
  
- I know.  
  
- And it's obviously that Dean isn't the person that you want to be happy with.  
  
- It's not fair, I've been trying so hard, I've been giving him all my attention, I.  
  
- I know, but you won't be happy with him. It's not about you try, or giving him your attention.it's about you are or are not in love with him, and you are not.  
  
- No, I'm in love with Dean, he's my boyfriend and I have to be with him. I'm just a little confuse, but that's the right thing, I should be with him.  
  
- Hon, you don't love Dean, you don't have to be with him, and that's not right. You're treating him bad, even you trying to be good. You're not with whom you want, and you're impeding him to try to find someone who wants to be with him. That's not right.  
  
- Mom, I don't know what to do. I love Dean, but-  
  
- But it's not the same thing that was before, it's not the same thing that you feel about Jess.  
  
- Yeah.  
  
- Well, hon, just you can decide that. But I think you should do that as fast as you can, because things won't change 'till you decide, and I can't go to Luke's, what's gonna be the biggest disaster on the world.  
  
- You can go there in your way to the work, don't be dramatic.  
  
- Right. - Lorelai look at the clock - "Uh, uh, uh. Late, very late."  
  
The two girls get up, take their purses and run away from the door. 


	2. 02 Making a Decision

Chapter 2  
  
After school, at Gilmore girls house Rory pick up the phone and call the Independence Inn  
  
- Hello, Michael speaking?  
  
- Hey, Michael, can I talk to my mom?  
  
- Do you think that I work to you mother?  
  
- Indirectly, yes.  
  
- She is here, hold on a sec. (to Lorelai) It's your child.  
  
- Hey, honey, everything ok?  
  
- Yeah. I just wanna tell you that I think I decided what to do.  
  
- You think, you're not sure?  
  
- Hum, I decide.  
  
- Did you made a pro-con list?  
  
- No.  
  
- Hum, what? Who are you and what do you did to my daughter?  
  
- I mean, I did, but I thought it wasn't right, so I throw in the garbage, and made another, but then.well.I decided to decide without a list.  
  
- Wow. And what did you decided?  
  
- I'll tell you after I resolve everything. E just call to tell you that I'll go out with Dean, to talk, resolve all this.  
  
- So, you choose Dean?  
  
- Later.  
  
- Right. Bye.  
  
Rory hang up the phone, think a little bit and then call again.  
  
- Hello?  
  
- Hi, Dean. It's Rory.  
  
- Hey, everything ok?  
  
- Yeah. What are you doing?  
  
- Nothing. Why?  
  
- I just wanna talk to you. Can you?  
  
- Sure. I'll be there in 10 minutes.  
  
- No, met me in front of school, near the bridge. I prefer to talk to you there.  
  
- Sure. Rory, really, is everything ok?  
  
- Yeah. Just be there in 10 minutes.  
  
- Ok. See ya.  
  
Rory hang up the phone. She stands still there, thinking what she would say. Then she decided to go. She went to the town, and when she saw that Jess wasn't at the diner, she came in.  
  
- Hey Rory, it's been a while since you came here, huh? What happened?  
  
- Nothing, just studying a lot.  
  
- Ah. What can I get you?  
  
- Coffee, strong, to go.  
  
- Tough day?  
  
- Not yet, but will be.  
  
He passes the coffee to her. "Well, good luck then."  
  
- Thank you.  
  
She leaves the diner and look to the sky, seems that will rain. When she looks away, just in front of her is Jess, reading at the square. She stares at him for a moment, and then turn away and go to the school. When she arrives there Dean is waiting for her. 


	3. 03 The Breaking Up

Chapter 3 - Hey, what happened? You seemed weird at the phone.  
  
- Dean, we need talk.  
  
- Right, what's up?  
  
- Since Sookie's wedding things are odd to me, confused. And I didn't know what to do, so I didn't do anything. But now I can't hold anymore without doing anything. Dean, I love you-  
  
He interrupts her, "And I love you"  
  
- But I think I'm not in love with you anymore. You've been my boyfriend a year, and you've been a great boyfriend, but we can't be together anymore. Things aren't like were before. I'm not like I was before. And I be with you like this, it's not fair...not for me, nor for you.  
  
- What do you mean?  
  
- You have to find someone who loves you the way you love this person.  
  
- And you don't love me anymore? That's it? Now you love Jess?  
  
- No, I mean, I'm not breaking up with you because of Jess.  
  
Starts raining.  
  
- So, why, Rory? Why you are breaking up with me?  
  
- Because I can't be like this anymore, I don't love you the way I did anymore. Things change.  
  
- But I love you, Rory.  
  
His eyes were with tears, and when she heard him say "But I love you, Rory", it broke her heart. She had loved Dean one day, and she still love him, but now in another way, in a brother-sister way. And heard he say like this, so sweet, and still have to break up with him, certainly was the hardest thing she would have to do. She started to cry. - Dean, I think it's the best thing to do.  
  
- Well, if you want this way, what can I do, right? I still don't believe you're breaking up with because of him.  
  
- It's not because of him, Dean; it's because of me.  
  
- What you say, Rory, what you say.  
  
Dean turned away, almost crying and walked away. She never had seen him like this, so sad. Even when he broke up with her after saying that he loved her, he knew they could get together. But now, even she denying that Jess was involved, he knew they could never get together again, because of Jess.  
  
The rain washed her tears, and she stood there, standing still, watching Dean go away. She felt horrible about all she did, but there wasn't any other solution. And even she still loves him, and even she denying that to Dean and to herself, deep inside she knew that she was in love with Jess.  
  
She walked slowly to the bridge and sit there, thinking abort the moments that she had with Jess. It has been so long and so close at the same time. She stood there for a while, just feeling the rain and thinking about that moments.  
  
Suddenly she saw that the sky was black, and it was night, and she was soaked and cold. She got up and walked to her home. When she arrived there, she opened the door quietly, expecting that Lorelai wouldn't notice that.  
  
- Rory, it is you?  
  
Too late. Lorelai came from the kitchen, looking worried. And when she saw Rory soaked she was more worried.  
  
- Rory, what happened? Where were you? I was so worried! Why you didn't call? You're soaked- - Lorelai put her hand at Rory's forehead and seems that she's fever - oh my God, you're sick. Go to your room and change clothes, hon, I'll make you some hot coffee.  
  
Rory went to her room, change her clothes, dry her hair and go to bed very sleepy. It's still raining. She closes her eyes and hears Lorelai coming to the room.  
  
- Mom?  
  
- Yeah, honey.  
  
- I'm sorry I made you be worried.  
  
- That's ok. Since you are ok.you did what you had to do?  
  
- Yes, I did. Mom, I broke up with Dean.  
  
- Oh. Well, hon, if it's what you decided, that's good.  
  
- Yeah, I think that's it. Good night, mom.  
  
- Good night, Rory. 


	4. 04 Breakfast

Chapter 4  
  
In the following morning, Lorelai comes to Rory's room. Rory is still sleeping.  
  
- Rory. Rory.  
  
- Hum.  
  
- Rory, wake up.  
  
- What happened?  
  
- I have to know if you have fever. Wow, you're really bad. You'll have to be home today. - Lorelai grabs the phone - I'll just call the Inn telling that I won't work today, that I'll be home.  
  
- No, mom. I'll be fine. I take the rain, I'll be at home.  
  
- But you're cold, and sick, and.  
  
- You won't stay at home because of me.  
  
- Ok. So I'll go at Luke's to bring you some food for the day.  
  
- Great. Ah, bring me a apple pie.  
  
- Sure.   
  
Lorelai comes at Luke's.  
  
- Hey, Lor. Everything ok?  
  
- Actually, no. Rory is sick, with fever, and cold, and she won't go to school, but don't let me stay at home to take care of her. So, I came to buy some food, to her, so she can eat, you know.  
  
- Calm down, she will be fine. She needs anything? Can I help?  
  
- No, thanks, Luke. I just want six, no, eight cups of coffee to go, after all she is sick. A apple pie, pancakes, burger, French fries, and all for two.  
  
- I thought you would work.  
  
- And I'll, but eat alone is depressing, and you ends eating for two.  
  
- Right. It's gonna take some time. When it's already I'll deliver.  
  
- Ah, who will deliver?  
  
- Caesar.  
  
- Great - Lorelai pay for the food and walks to the door.  
  
- If you need anything call me.  
  
- Thanks, Luke.  
  
Jess comes from the kitchen in this moment. He had heard all conversation between Luke and Lorelai.  
  
- Hey, Luke, let me deliver that.  
  
- Why do you want to deliver?  
  
- Well, Caesar is making some pies and it's gonna disturb him.   
  
- Hum, yeah, I know. Well, the food it's not already yet, so when Caesar finish-  
  
- It's ready. I packed everything while Lorelai asked, and for coincidence, Caesar was ending the apple pies just in time. So, its just deliver.  
  
- Well, I don't see why you can't deliver.  
  
Jess goes to the kitchen and then come our with two packages of food and one of books.  
  
- Hey, Jess, don't do anything stupid.  
  
Jess shakes his head, like if he wasn't listening.  
  
- Oh, Luke, I won't work today. I have some things to do.  
  
- But-  
  
Too late. Jess was gone. 


	5. 05 The Unexpected Visit

Chapter 5  
  
Twenty minutes later, at Gilmore girls house...Jess come in the house  
  
- Anybody home? Rory?  
  
He goes to her room. He knocks the door - Rory?  
  
No answer, so he opens the door. Rory is lied on the bed, sleeping, but when she heard the door opening she wakes up.  
  
- Mom, I told you - Jess? - She says in a low voice. She is angry with him, 'cause he is dating Shane, but she tries to hide it.   
  
- Yeah, I came to bring your food.  
  
- Ah.  
  
- You ok?  
  
- Hum hum - she starts to caught.  
  
- Wow, your lung really disagrees.  
  
- I'll be fine. Thanks for the food. You can go.  
  
- Right.  
  
He walks to the door, when he hears her difficulty breathing. He turns to her, but she says to him go on, go away. He stood still, staring at her. Then he grabs a chair and sits next to her.  
  
- Just you to think that I would leave you like this, sick, alone at home. I mean, you and all town to think this about me, but I would never do that.  
  
- Well, thank you, so.  
  
She closes her eyes sleepy, and he starts to stroke her hair. He stays by this way, taking care of her for hours, until she wakes up.  
  
- Hey.  
  
- Hey.  
  
- You're still here?  
  
I told you I would be here. Want something?  
  
- Coffee would be good.  
  
- How I didn't guess that? - He laughs.  
  
He stands up and gets some coffee and pancakes to her, and then sits next to her bed again.  
  
- Better?  
  
- I'll be, just a little cold.  
  
He grabs blanket and cover her.  
  
- So, how did you get cold?  
  
- Ahn. Nothing much, I just took some rain.  
  
- Wow, do you mean you were at that storm? What were you doing at that storm? When its started it was just raining, you could be at home when the storm started.  
  
- Yeah, yeah, I was resolving some things.  
  
- Hum. Something important?  
  
- I guess.  
  
- Did you resolved?  
  
- I guess.  
  
- Do you know anything for sure?  
  
- I guess not.  
  
He laughs. Even knowing that Dean "is" her boyfriend, he couldn't help but stay there. He knew it was just lost of time, but he couldn't help how he felt. By the way, why Dean wasn't with her?  
  
- Where is Dean?  
  
- In class, I guess.  
  
- Ah, yeah, I forgot.  
  
- By the way, don't you have classes?  
  
- I guess.  
  
- And you won't go?  
  
- I can't leave you like that, can I?  
  
- But you shouldn't cut classes.  
  
- One more, one less, no difference.  
  
- Well, if you'll stay, don't get bored. Pick a book, play some music, be comfortable.  
  
- Thanks.  
  
He get up and go to her book's shelf. "What are you reading?"  
  
- Third book from right to left.  
  
He grabs the book with a surprise face, "Pollyanna?"  
  
- Yeah, I know it's not big deal, and I'd already read, but I'm starting to have other ideas about the book, and, to say the truth, I'm not enjoying this ideas.  
  
- Han. Wanna read it now?  
  
- Can be. Pick one for you too.  
  
He passes Pollyanna to her and sits, "Not now, later." She start read the book fall sleeping. When she wakes up the book isn't in her hands or on the ground, but next to her, closed. 


	6. 06 Romeo & Juleit?

Chapter 6   
  
- What are you reading? - She asks curiously.  
  
He notices that she woke up and tries to disguise, closing his book and trying to hide it in a package.  
  
- So, you woke up.  
  
- You didn't answer my question.  
  
- Did you finished Pollyanna before fell sleep?  
  
- No, I was in the half.  
  
- Well, I'd already read it, and I had some ideas about the book, so...Well, I read it again and wrote some notes on the margin. I hope you don't mind.  
  
She grabs the book and starts to stare at the pages. He had wrote a lot of things on the margins of all pages.  
  
- Wow. You read all this and made all this notes, in what? Forty five minutes?  
  
- Thirty. I'm reading another book now.  
  
- Oh, yeah - she get up.  
  
- Where are you going?  
  
- To the bathroom. May I go alone?  
  
- Oh, of course.  
  
Then she quickly passes by his side and grabs the package with his book that he had hide, running to the living room. He noticed what she did and run after her. She stays at one side of the couch and he at the other.  
  
- It can't be so bad.  
  
- Well, you'll never know, 'cause you won't be with it time enough to know.  
  
- I think I will, after all, this is my house, I know it.  
  
She was right, and he needed to get the book. So he runs from one side of the couch to pick her. The only thing that she thought was ' if I so up stairs I'll won't have a way out'. So, she run from the other side of the couch, in direction to her room, when he picked her, and they both fell on the couch. She above him.  
  
- Aw, sorry.  
  
- That's ok, after all I fell above you. It's your fault, but anyway... - She says looking to the cover of the book. It was "Romeo & Juliet". She start laugh.  
  
- Oh, my God, you were reading Romeo & Juliet!  
  
- Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, ok? That's why I didn't want you to see.  
  
Still laughing, she close her eyes and take a deep breath. "Jess, that's ok. I promise I won't tell anyone that you read the most romantic book ever made. And believe me, even if I told anyone, they wouldn't believe me."  
  
He shake his had. She was right. Who would believe that he read Shakespeare? Now he just wants to drop the subject.  
  
- It's not the most romantic book ever made.  
  
- Isn't?  
  
- No, in my opinion.  
  
- Hum. Interesting. You have a opinion about what is romantic.  
  
He gets up and walks to her room.  
  
- Hey, I am talking! Where are you going?  
  
He goes to the living room again with his package with books on his hands, "Away."  
  
- Why?  
  
- It seems that you're really better. You don't need me. No that before you needed me...it was just...forget.  
  
She looks o the ground. She knew how proud he was, and even she was amazed about how long he had let her go with the joke. But the fun was over.  
  
- Thanks for being here. Thanks Luke for me, for let you come, instead of work.  
  
- Luke doesn't know that I'm here, and I prefer if he continue by this way. - He said in a low voice, almost whispering.  
  
The guilty that she felt for make something that made him want to leave was a lot bigger when she heard he saying that he was there just because he wanted to, instead to be in another place, with other people, with Shane, his girlfriend. He hadn't talked about her, even mentioned her. He walked to the door, and she get up and walked to her room. After give the some steps she fell, unconscious. He came back, took her on his arms and handles her to her room. She lied her on her bed and check if she was breathing. She was. She was ok, just sleeping. He touched her forehead, she was burning with fever. He went to the kitchen, takes a cloth and some water with alcohol and started to make compress on her forehead. 


	7. 07 Talk Sleeping

Chapter 7  
  
Fifteen minutes later she open her eyes and saw him kneel next to her, still making compress.  
  
- You came back.  
  
- Shh, rest. I'll be here, taking care of you.  
  
She closed her eyes and slept again. When she woke up again he was staring at her.  
  
- Oh, I guess I slept again.  
  
- Yeah, you frighten me. - He continue staring oddly at her - This time was more interesting watch you sleeping, after all, isn't everyday I watch someone talk sleeping.  
  
- I talked when I was sleeping?  
  
- You did. I guess you were delirious, or, I don't know, remembering something.  
  
What I said?  
  
- You whispered something, something like, "Because I can't be like this anymore", "it's the best thing to do", " It's not because of him...it's because of me", this kind of thing.  
  
Rory felt her cheeks burn. She closed her eyes and covered almost all her face with the blanket. Then she took a deep breath and asked, "Did I say something more?" Even being afraid of the answer she had to know.  
  
- No, nothing important. Oh, you said that you loved me...  
  
- What? - She screamed, hysterical, jumping off her bed.  
  
- Calm down, I was kidding. God, you had an attack.  
  
She starts to cough, and realize that she shouldn't had screamed or jumped. Now she was feeling weaker. And he noticed the joke had some meaning to her that he didn't imagine, and that she was weaker now.  
  
- Shh, calm, you'll be fine. Do you want something? Food, medicine, book, I don't know, anything?  
  
- No. - she moves away.  
  
- Rory, sorry, I didn't wanna make you nervous. It was just a joke.  
  
- That's ok, I don't even know why I was that way.  
  
- Right. Well, won't you sleep?  
  
- No.  
  
- Afraid of say something that I shouldn't hear? - He teased.  
  
- I just don't want to sleep, can be?  
  
- Sure. I wanna see how long you will be awake. 'Cause in the other times you didn't want to sleep as well, but you slept.  
  
She was quite, thinking. It was true. She won't sleep, after all she had said a part of her breaking up with Dean, and next thing should be she saying to herself that she loved Jess. And even it's been true, she wasn't ready to admit this, not for him, nor for herself.  
  
- Rory, if you want tell me something, there's no problem. I won't tell anyone. Or, if you prefer say when you're sleeping, there's no problem too. I won't tell anyone...even for you.  
  
Rory liked the idea of tell him that she loved him when she was sleeping. It would make things much easier for her. She would admit for herself and for him what she was feeling, but they wouldn't have to discuss about this, he wouldn't know if it was true or if she was sleeping.  
  
- Jess?  
  
- Hum.  
  
- Can we just change the subject?  
  
- If that's what you want...  
  
- And how is Shane?  
  
- Can we just change the subject? - They were together, but he just feels that it wasn't time to discuss about this with Rory.  
  
- If that's what you want... 


	8. 08 Don't Wanna Talk About This

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
He smiled. He had forgotten how he felt when she was around, after all, since she had came back from Washington they hadn't spoken. And then he realized something, how could she know about Shane if they hadn't spoke?  
  
- Rory?  
  
- Yeah?  
  
- What do you know about Sahne?  
  
- What?  
  
- About Shane. You just asked about her.  
  
- I think I was delirious.  
  
- I don't think so. Come on, what's the problem? From where do you know Shane?  
  
- I don't know her, I just heard people say that you're dating her.  
  
- Hum. - He shook his head smiling.  
  
- Just it.  
  
- I believe in you. I was just thinking.  
  
- Thinking what?  
  
- Nothing. It's just that you asked how was 'Shane and I'.  
  
- Curiosity. After all you are dating, aren't you?  
  
- Can we just change the subject? - He said smiling. He liked to know that she cared, but prefer not answer the question at that moment. The answer could break that 'moment'. Even he didn't knowing what moment it was, he just liked it. "Well, you should be hungry. I'll go bring something in the kitchen."  
  
He came back with burger, French fries and soda to her, and then sat next to her and looked at the watch.  
  
- The class must be ending and Dean must be coming here. You prefer me to live before he arrives, I mean, so you don't discuss.  
  
Rory was eating. She stopped and stood there looking at the burger, and then said quickly, "He won't come."  
  
- He won't come? It's ridiculous. Of course he will come. He's your boyfriend.  
  
- Wow, you beat your own record. Four statements wrong in just one quote. - She said sarcastic.  
  
- Wow, Rory Gilmore sarcastic. Should I be worried about the end of the world?  
  
- I just, I just don't wanna talk about it.  
  
- About what? About Dean don't come. So what he's working, he will come later-  
  
- Jess - she cut him - four statements wrong. He won't come, it's not ridiculous, it's not obvious, and - she took a deep breath - he in not my boyfriend.  
  
Jess was shocked. He didn't know what to say. Honest, it was the last thing he thought that would be possible, that's why he was with Shane.  
  
- I'm really sorry, Rory.  
  
- Don't be.  
  
- So, what you said when you were sleeping.  
  
- Yeah.  
  
- Hum. I don't know what to say.I mean.you two seemed be so well.why would he broke-  
  
- He didn't. I did.  
  
- Oh. Uh. Hum? What?  
  
- Don't you remember the dream? "Cause I can't hold anymore", "It's the best thing to do".  
  
- "It's not because of him, it's because of me."  
  
Rory stood quite. Everything was too obvious, and Jess wasn't stupid. If it wasn't because of him, so, she didn't love him. Jess receive the best and the worst news at the same time. Yes, she had broke up with Dean. No, she didn't love him. Both of then stood quite, they didn't know what to say. He shook his head. That silence was killing him. It was killing both of them. The Jess broke the silence, "I think you should rest, sleep. Since Dean won't come I'll take care of you."  
  
He strokes her hair. He was heart broke, but he still loved her.  
  
She closes her eyes and when she was almost sleeping she asked, "Jess?"  
  
- Hum.  
  
- Do you love Shane? - She had no idea about she was asking, why she was asking. He hadn't to answer, and she hadn't the right of ask. After ask, she was ashamed of what she had done and decided not open her eyes to face him.  
  
- No. - he answered softy. He had all reasons to lie, since she didn't love him, but he just didn't wanna lie to her.  
  
- Oh. Good night, Jess. - She said, even wasn't night yet.  
  
- Good dreams, Rory. 


	9. 09 Sleeping Over

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Rory woke up awhile later. She woke, but stood with her eyes closed, remembering all talks that she had with Jess that day. Everything was odd. And she had no idea about what could happened. Well, things were odd, but she couldn't say that she wasn't enjoying him being there, next to her, taking care of her, and she decided open her eyes and continue talking with him, enjoying while he was there, without Luke, Lorelai, or maybe, Shane.  
  
- Hey.  
  
- Hey.  
  
- What time is it?  
  
- 4:15 p.m.  
  
- God, you're here since what? 8:30 am?  
  
- 8:15 am.  
  
- Wow, I sleep most of the time and you're still here. It was boring.  
  
- It's not true. You faint, you made me are ashamed, you interfere in my life, you talked when you were sleeping, and you tried to steal my book.  
  
- Very proud to be the one who see me doing all this stupid things, aren't? - She laughs.  
  
- Certainly.  
  
- Well, if you want to, I mean, you must have a lot of things to do.  
  
- Oh, if you want me to leave, no problem. - he said, getting up and taking his stuff together to leave.  
  
- No - he almost yelled - it's not that. I just thought that Luke would need you, and Shane, and you would want to do other things, but I would love if you stay here.  
  
- Sure? Rory, there's no problem if you, I don't know, don't want me to meet your mom, I don't know.  
  
- No, really. I just thought that you wanna leave, and, I don't know, was waiting me wake up.  
  
They stayed at odd silence for a minute. She looks at him.  
  
- Well, if you don't about stay.  
  
- I don't mind.  
  
- Great. Wanna do something?  
  
- Won't you sleep again?  
  
- No, I slept all day. I'm tired of sleep.  
  
He laughs. It was true. He had spent all day just watching her sleeping, and in any case he had loved it.  
  
- Well, any suggestion?  
  
- Ah, no.  
  
- My mom called?  
  
- No. The phone didn't rang.  
  
- Odd. Usually she calls me when I stay home. I think I better call her.  
  
She gets up, grab the phone and call her mother.  
  
- Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking.  
  
- Hey, mom.  
  
- Hi, honey. You better?  
  
- Much better.  
  
- Glad to hear. I have bad news. Some problems happened at the Inn and I'll have to stay here at least 'till 23 p.m., maybe all night. So, if you prefer, you can come here, and sleep here.  
  
- No, I'll stay home.  
  
- Alone? Hon, you can't stay alone at home, sick. What about if something happen?  
  
- Jess is with me. - When she said his name his was shocked. He never expected she to say to anyone that he had been there, taking care of her  
  
- What?  
  
- Jess came bring me the food and stayed to take care of me. I mean, I don't know if he can stay 'till you come home-  
  
- I stay. - He said.  
  
He said that he stay, well, I think you can work peaceful, someone will be taking care of me.  
  
Wait, how's that? - Lorelai talk to herself, confused - Right. Answer just yes or no. He is there, since today morning, taking care of you?  
  
- Yes.  
  
- He spent all day there?  
  
- Yes.  
  
- He agreed about stay there 'till I come home?  
  
- Yes.  
  
- He didn't try anything, he just took care of you?  
  
- No and yes.  
  
- What do you mean?  
  
- You made two questions.  
  
- Ah. Pass the phone to him.  
  
- Mom-  
  
- I'll just talk to him, I won't kill anyone.  
  
- Fine - she passes the phone to him - my mom wants talk to you.  
  
Jess didn't knew what to think. Lorelai wasn't exactly his fan, and she had just found out that her little daughter spent all day being cared by the bad-boy town. He really didn't know what to expect.  
  
- Jess?  
  
- Yes, Lorelai.  
  
- Well, just listen, ok?  
  
- Right.  
  
- Look, at first I want to thank you, 'cause I know you didn't have to be there, taking care of Rory and everything. At second, I want to ask you to stay there, spent the night taking care of her, 'cause I'll just come home after 23 p.m., maybe tomorrow. I don't know if I'll have to spent the night here yet-  
  
- I understand. I'll spent the night here, I'll just call Luke, let him know.  
  
Great. And finally, I want to let you know that if you hurt Rory while you are there, I'll kill when I come home. Understood?  
  
- Oh. Don't worry, I don't wanna make anything to the third item happen.  
  
- Great. So I think we are done.  
  
- I hope.  
  
- There's money in the kitchen, tapes under the video, my phone numbers are at the phone, and Rory is on the bed, ops, that's just to you take care of, you heard?  
  
- Sure.  
  
- Great. Pass the phone to Rory. "Your mom." She grabs the phone, and start walk to the living room to talk to Lorelai, so he won't listen.  
  
- Mom, what do you did? You didn't threat him, right?  
  
- Rory, how could you think something like that about me?  
  
- Kill him?  
  
- Basic.  
  
- Oh, no, boy.  
  
- But I think it won't be necessary. Well, he will spent the night there, if it's ok for you.  
  
- Oh. Ok.  
  
- Good. Tonight or tomorrow morning we talk. Love you.  
  
- Love ya too. 


End file.
